staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:30 Jest jak jest - odc. 5/19 - Niezapomniana melodia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Savannah odc.5 (Savannah ep.5); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Był taki dzień - 12 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 3/7 Kłopoty z kasą - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Kadra 2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Magia kina, odc. 7 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Lights, camera, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Baranek Shaun - Siostrzenica, odc. 32 (The Farmer's niece); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Baranek Shaun - Upał, odc. 34 (If you can't stand the heat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Rozgadana Farma - Rocznicowe przyjęcie i jego straszliwe konsekwencje, odc. 26 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc odc.115 (odc. 115); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Zwierzęta świata - Dole i niedole rodziny szympansów - odc. 3 (Chimp Family Fortunes) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Koma. pl - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Trędowata - txt str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 67 - Nepal; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Eko Union of Rock - Węgorzewo 2008 1; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 1 Serce smoka (Wild China) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Śmiechu warte - odc. 591; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Przebojowa noc ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Eko Union of Rock - Węgorzewo 2008 2; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Przyjaciele na wieki (Friends Forever); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Pluto i jego rodzinka, odc. 12 (Pluto quin - puplets); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Jean-Jacques Annaud; wyk.:Brad Pitt, David Thevlis, Ingeborga Dapkunaite; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Boks - Gala Bokserska: Kliczko - Thompson (Gala Bokserska: Kliczko - Thompson) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 23:55 Męska rzecz... - Porzucona (Abandon); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Stephen Gaghan; wyk.:Katie Holmes, Benjamin Bratt, Charlie Hunnam; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - W obliczu strachu (Face of Fear); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1971); reż.:George McCowan; wyk.:Jack Warden, Elizabeth Ashley, Ricardo Montalban; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Aleksander Wielki (Alexander the Great); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1956); reż.:Robert Rossen; wyk.:Richard Burton, Frederic March, Claire Bloom; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Był taki dzień - 12 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygrywka - odc. 3 - Bez pracy nie ma kołaczy; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Zwątpienie"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 223; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 71 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 72 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 84; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Jak się nie ubierać (seria VI) - Nastoletnie matki - odc. 3 (What not to wear) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Alamo (Alamo); western kraj prod.USA (1960); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1534 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 952 Pokuta sklepowej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Duże dzieci - (90); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 307 Motocykliści; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Brzydula Betty - odc. 8 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 I Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów Animowanych "Animator" (relacja 3); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (5); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Lato do kwadratu - Słońce woda i pogoda ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Kabaret Neo - Nówka Przedstawia: III RP (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kabaret Neo - Nówka Przedstawia: od III do V RP (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Podwójna gra (A different loyalty); film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada, USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 I Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów Animowanych "Animator" (relacja 4 - zakończenie festiwalu); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Sport Telegram; STEREO 00:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Windykatorzy (The Collectors); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada (1999); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Europa da się lubić - Europa pół wieku razem ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Reportaż 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Lato z Telewizją Gdańsk, Gniewino - Nadole 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ballada o szkle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:14 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Słońce wschodzi na Wschodniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Półkowniki - Krowom niebo do pyska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Lato z Telewizją Gdańsk, Gniewino - Nadole 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Lato z Telewizją Gdańsk, Gniewino - Nadole 20:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Śpiewać każdy może...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:00 Znaki 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:52 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Leszno; STEREO 00:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Śpiewać każdy może...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:28 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Lato z Telewizją Szczecin 08:15 Karnet 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ballada o szkle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:14 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Słońce wschodzi na Wschodniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Półkowniki - Krowom niebo do pyska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Lato z Telewizją Szczecin 17:00 Casting do musicalu "Rent" 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Śladami zbrodni 18:30 Lato z Telewizją Szczecin 18:55 Bez barier 19:10 Piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej - Płock 2007 20:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Śpiewać każdy może...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:05 Wędrówki po regionie 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:52 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Leszno; STEREO 00:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Śpiewać każdy może...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:28 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Power Rangers (328, 329) - serial SF, USA 07.05 Przygody w siodle (23, 24) - serial familijny, Australia/Kanada 08.05 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.35 Gwiezdny cyrk - program rozr. 10.45 Boks zawodowy: Gala w Chicago 11.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (232): Straszliwa świadomość przemijania - serial komediowy, Polska 12.45 Czarodziejki (104) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Dom nie do poznania 14.45 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 16.45 Halo, Hans! (3) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (233): Ryba zdrowieje od głowy - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydanenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Spadkobiercy - program rozr. 20.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Polska - Japonia 21.30 Bomba zegarowa - film sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 2006 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.30 Mały Budda - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Lichtenstein/Wielka Brytania 1993 02.25 Ale kasa! - teleturniej 03.25 Zakazana kamera 05.10 TV Market - mag. reklamowy TVN 05.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.05 Telesklep 08.05 Szczenięce Iilta Toma i Jerry'ego (30, 31/39) - serial animowany 09.00 Druga twarz - reality show 10.05 Projekt plaża 10.40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.10 Hela w opałach 3 (36): Hela pod namiotem - serial komediowy, Polska 11.40 Superniania - reality show 12.35 Na Wspólnej (869-871) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.50 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Siłacze: Strongman - rozr. 16.30 Powrót Batmana - film przygodowy, USA 1992 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 5 (70): Ta rzecz - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Niania 5 (71): Podwójna randka - serial komediowy, Polska 21.10 Zmiana pasa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 23.10 Związek serc - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989 01;10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.25 Telesklep 02.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 07.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Monte Carlo 08.00 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Pokemon (285, 286) - serial animowany,Japonia/USA 09.30 Wielka przygoda z małym pieskiem - film familijny, Niemcy 2003 11.00 Idol - reality show 12.00 Mała czarna - talk show 13.00 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 13.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Szwecji 15.00 Sport 16.35 Trampolina - reality show 18.00 Idol - reality show 19.05 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 20.00 Powróttrzech ninja - film przygodowy, USA 1994 21.55 Stary gringo - western, USA 1989 00.25 Kamieńska (3) - serial sensacyjny, Rosja 01.25 Inaczej niż w raju - komediodramat, RFN/USA 1984 03.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.45 The Doors: No One Here Gets Out Alive - koncert 04.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 05.25 TV Market 05.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.05 Telesklep 7.40 Music Chat 8.15 Sons & Daughters - serial komediowy 9.15 Frasier - serial komediowy 11.45 Operacja Splitsville - komedia, USA 1999 13.45 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia, Polska 2001 15.55 Przyjaciele IX - serial komediowy 16.25 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 18.25 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy 20.55 Ofiary losu - komedia, USA 2000 22.40 Dickie Roberts, kiedyś gwiazda - komedia, USA 2003 0.35 Zabójcza piękność - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 2.20 Wróżki 3.25 Laski na czacie 4.55 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:25 Zielona miłość - odc. 3/3* - Paweł; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (21) Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 28 - Jak spełniła się przepowiednia (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 28 Jak Se Uestba Naplamila); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Pies domowy odc. 78; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Polska dobrze smakuje - Polski Jaś Fasola - "Piękny Jaś" z Doliny Dunajca; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Promenada Gwiazd - Gdańsk 2008; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 42 - Życie codzienne w Amazonii; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Duże dzieci - (71); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Kaj Engelhart; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Dzika Polska - Dookoła sokoła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dziadek do orzechów; baśń filmowa; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Powidoki Marka Nowakowskiego - Magiczne oko fotoplastikonu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 5/7* - Człowiek w kajdanach; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Cyrk orientalny (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Stacyjka - odc. 4 "Wizja"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Smuga cienia (Smuga cienia); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Piosenki bez granic - Września 2008; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (71); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 5/7* - Człowiek w kajdanach; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Cyrk orientalny (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Stacyjka - odc. 4 "Wizja"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Smuga cienia (Smuga cienia); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8.30 Siatkówka: World Grand Prix Jokohama Japonia Finały, dzień 4 9.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 10.30 Siatkówka: World Grand Prix Jokohama Japonia Finały, dzień 4 11.00 Siatkówka: World Grand Prix Jokohama Japonia Finały, dzień 4 13.00 International Formula Master. Estoril Portugalia Wyścig 1 13.45 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix Oberlungwitz Niemcy Kwalifikacje GP 15.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 17.30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge Vyborg Rosja Dzień drugi 18.00 Snooker. Berlin Niemcy 22.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 23.00 Jeździectwo: Global Champions Tour Estoril Portugalia 0.00 Snooker. Berlin Niemcy HBO 6.00 Cztery amazonki - komedia akcji 7.45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 8.15 W pogoni za szczęściem - film biograficzny 10.10 Modigliani - film biograficzny 12.15 Między niebem a ziemią - dramat 13.55 Ambitni - thriller 17.15 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia 19.00 Premiera: Magiczna kula - film familijny 20.30 Kelnerzy - komedia 22.00 Premiera: Powiedz, że mnie kochasz, odc. 9 - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Daleka północ - dramat 0.55 Stoned - dramat 2.35 Szpiegowski dylemat - dramat 4.20 Dom śmierci II: Śmiertelny cel - horror Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wędkarstwo uspokaja (98) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (736) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (649) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (650) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (651) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (652) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (2) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lot w kosmos (99) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Coś wisi w powietrzu (100) 14:00 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Malowanie (277) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Józef Oleksy, Robert Więckiewicz 17:00 Prawo miasta (13) 18:00 Mamuśki (25) 18:30 Mamuśki (26) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Przepowiednia (1) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (2) 21:40 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Pechowy kuzyn (20) 22:30 Eureko, ja to wiem! 23:30 Mamuśki (25) 0:00 Mamuśki (26) 0:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Malowanie (277) 1:30 Prawo miasta (13) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (2) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja: Józef Oleksy, Robert Więckiewicz Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki 6:55 Tygrysia maska (9/105) 7:20 Zdrowy puls 7:35 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci (6/30) 8:00 Top Shop 17:00 Nagroda 19:20 Bill Cosby Show (19/39) 19:50 Gigi (61/65) 20:20 Czy my się nie znamy? 22:05 Ziemie biblijne 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Amatorki 0:10 Polki amatorki 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Podejrzane 1:00 Obiektyw 1:05 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:10 News 1:15 Podejrzane 1:20 Polskie Foki 1:40 Nocne igraszki 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Amatorki 3:00 Spoty 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Planete 5:45 Przyroda i podróże: Pejzaże ze znakiem zapytania: Opuszczone moczary (6/8) 6:15 Przyroda i podróże: Pejzaże ze znakiem zapytania: Zagadkowe koleiny w Yorkshire (7/8) 6:45 Przyroda i podróże: Pejzaże ze znakiem zapytania: Tarasy Avalonu (8-ost.) 7:15 Nasza planeta: Droga na skraju nieba: Szlak ptaków i myszy (1/6) 8:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Kanada (14/17) 9:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Republika Południowej Afryki (12/17) 10:10 Przyroda i podróże: Roztocze. W krainie jodły, buka i tarpana 10:40 Przyroda i podróże: Adventure Trophy 2007 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Mój zwierzak i ja: Elodie i jej cielaczek/Jacie, mała kowbojka (1/13) 11:45 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Wietnam (17/18) 12:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Australia. Terytorium Północne (16/17) 13:15 Społeczeństwo: Gorzka prawda o aspirynie 14:15 Historia: Zakazane Miasto: Fatalna przepowiednia (1/2) 15:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Japonia (10/17) 16:15 Portrety: Jimmy Carter. Prezydent z Georgii 18:20 Społeczeństwo: Rozszyfrować dysleksję 19:10 Społeczeństwo: Jesteśmy razem 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Kanclerz Helmut Schmidt 22:25 Premiera. Planete Doc Review: Cień uśmiechu 23:35 Seans Planete: Złodzieje serc z Osaki 1:00 Społeczeństwo: Pekin XXI wieku: Perły z dawnych epok (4/6) 1:50 Społeczeństwo: Pekin XXI wieku: Nocne życie (3/6) 2:45 Nasza planeta: Droga na skraju nieba: Wyprawa nomadów (5/6) 3:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Półwysep Jukatan (12/26) DSF 06:00 Poker: Poker Den: The Big Game II 06:45 Dauerwerbesendung 07:15 Dauerwerbesendung 07:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:45 DSF Motor - Das Automagazin 09:45 ...dann laufen wir! - mit Victory 10:15 DSF Bike - Das Polo Motorrad Magazin 10:45 DSF Motor - Das Automagazin 11:45 Normal: Wir kommen groß raus 12:15 Fußball, Bundesliga Hits: Die Saison 2007/2008 - Tore, Tricks und Tränen 12:30 DSF Reportage: Portrait Fabregas 13:00 Tennis Live: MercedesCup 2008, Halbfinale in Stuttgart Weissenhof 17:00 Poker Exklusiv: Bube gegen Dame 19:00 Autosport, Formel 3: 5. Rennen 2008 in Zandvoort, Samstag 20:00 Fußball, Fussball Live Testspiel: Benefizspiel Goal 4 Africa in der Allianz Arena in München 23:00 DSF - Das Sportquiz 00:00 Sport Clips 00:30 Sport Clips 00:40 Sport Clips 00:45 Dauerwerbesendung 01:15 Sport Clips 01:45 Dauerwerbesendung 02:15 Sport Clips 02:30 Sport Clips 03:00 Dauerwerbesendung 03:30 Sport Clips 04:00 Sport Clips 04:05 Sport Clips 04:10 Sport Clips 04:40 Sport Clips 04:45 Sport Clips 05:00 Sport Clips 05:10 Sport Clips 05:20 Sport Clips 05:30 Sport Clips 05:40 Sport Clips 05:50 Sport Clips Das Erste 05:30 Tom, Jerry & Co. 05:45 Pet Alien 06:10 Pet Alien 06:35 Tigerenten Club - 4 gegen Z - Die Schule der kleinen Vampire 08:00 Wissen macht Ah! 08:25 Die Pfefferkörner 08:50 Ein Fall für B.A.R.Z. 09:20 Ein Fall für B.A.R.Z. 09:50 neuneinhalb 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Willi wills wissen 10:30 Träume, Tränen, Töne 11:00 Weiches Fell und scharfe Krallen 11:50 neuneinhalb 12:00 Tagesschau 12:03 Der Seehund von Sanderoog 13:30 alfredissimo! 14:00 Tagesschau 14:05 Sportschau live - Tour de France 18:45 Dr. Sommerfeld - Neues vom Bülowbogen 19:45 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:50 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Das Sommerfest der Volksmusik 22:45 Tagesthemen 23:03 Das Wetter im Ersten 23:05 Das Wort zum Sonntag 23:10 Psycho 00:55 Tagesschau 01:05 Psycho II 02:50 Tagesschau 02:55 Psycho III 04:25 Tagesschau 04:30 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas Pro 7 06:10 talk talk talk 07:10 Kalkofes Mattscheibe 07:40 Stromberg 08:15 Stromberg 08:50 Dr. Psycho 09:50 Vorsicht ...! Der Comedy-Ratgeber von A bis Z 10:50 Elton vs. Simon - Die Show 11:50 Bully & Rick 12:15 Family Guy 12:45 Futurama 13:10 American High - Hier steigt die Party 13:40 American Campus - Reif für die Uni 14:10 Malcolm mittendrin 14:40 Malcolm mittendrin 15:05 Scrubs - Die Anfänger 15:35 Scrubs - Die Anfänger 16:00 Deine Chance! 3 Bewerber - 1 Job 17:00 U20 - Deutschland, Deine Teenies 18:00 NEWSTIME 18:10 Die Simpsons 18:40 Die Simpsons 19:10 talk talk talk 20:15 NVA 22:15 Chuckys Baby 23:45 Chucky und seine Braut 01:20 Chuckys Baby 02:50 Chucky und seine Braut 04:15 Chaos unterm Korb RTL 05:30 Um die Welt mit Barbapapa 05:55 Casper 06:15 Die neue Addams Familie 06:40 RTL Reiseshop 07:10 RTL Shop 08:05 EXCLUSIV - Das Star-Magazin 08:15 Explosiv - Das Magazin 08:45 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 11:20 Motocross 13:10 Eis am Stiel 2 - Feste Freundin 14:50 Die ultimative Chart Show - Die erfolgreichsten Duos 17:45 Die 10 verrücktesten Skandal-Bands 18:45 RTL Aktuell WEEKEND 19:03 RTL Aktuell WEEKEND - Das Wetter 19:05 Explosiv - Weekend 20:15 The Quest - Das Geheimnis der Königskammer 22:10 RTL Boxen: Countdown - The Hero Comes Home - Live aus Hamburg: VIP-Reporterin: Frauke Ludowig; Ringreporter: Kai Ebel; Kommentator: Tobias Drews 22:45 RTL Boxen: Der Kampf - Wladimir Klitschko vs. Tony Thompson - Die Weltmeisterschaft im Schwergewicht 00:00 RTL Boxen: Highlights: VIP-Reporterin: Frauke Ludowig; Ringreporter: Kai Ebel; Kommentator: Tobias Drews 01:00 The Quest - Das Geheimnis der Königskammer 02:35 Britannic 04:10 Motocross 05:40 Zeichentrickserie RTL 2 05:50 MovieMovie 06:15 Crocodile Hunter - Im Angesicht der Bestie 07:40 Water Rats - Die Hafencops 09:35 X-Factor: Das Unfassbare 11:25 Oliver's Twist 13:00 In dunkler Tiefe 16:05 Smallville 18:00 Das A-Team 20:00 RTL II News 20:15 Die Charleston - Die letzte Rettung (1) 22:25 Die Charleston - Die letzte Rettung (2) 00:30 Exorzist 2 - Der Ketzer 02:40 RTL II News 02:50 Der Exorzist 05:15 Killer Instinct Sat 1 05:00 Ed 05:45 Alles dreht sich um Bonnie 06:05 Odyssey 5 07:00 Deal or no Deal 08:00 Hallo, Onkel Doc! 09:00 Sat.1-Frühstücksfernsehen 11:00 Für alle Fälle Stefanie 12:00 alphateam - Die Lebensretter im OP 13:00 Best of Talk 14:00 Zwei bei Kallwass 15:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch 16:00 Richter Alexander Hold 16:59 So gesehen 17:00 das sat.1 automagazin 17:30 Lenßen & Partner 18:00 AllesTester im Einsatz 18:30 Sat.1 Nachrichten 18:40 Das Sat.1-Magazin 19:15 Rich List - Jede Antwort zählt 20:15 Asterix und Kleopatra 22:00 Genial daneben - Die Comedy Arena 23:00 Die Wochenshow - Extra 00:00 Die Niels Ruf Show 01:00 Bad Moon 02:25 R.I.S. - Die Sprache der Toten 03:15 Richter Alexander Hold 04:05 Bad Moon 3sat 06:00 auslandsjournal extra 06:30 Kunst & Krempel 07:00 Bon Courage 07:30 Alpenpanorama 09:00 ZIB 09:05 kulturplatz 09:25 PHOTOsuisse 09:40 Habsburgs bürgerliche Krone 10:40 Die Fiaker 11:15 Alfred auf Reisen 12:00 Bilder aus Südtirol 12:30 Hessenreporter 13:00 ZIB 13:10 Notizen aus dem Ausland 13:15 quer 14:00 Von Potsdam zum Polarkreis 14:30 Die Habsburger 15:15 Reiseland Jordanien 15:40 Mogambo 17:30 vivo 18:00 Schwarz, rot - Goldwert 18:30 Hotelfachschule 19:00 heute, 3sat-Wetter 19:20 Gesichter Asiens 19:50 Kinotipp 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Klavier-Festival Ruhr 2008 21:45 Taoism in a Bowl of Water 22:30 Yello 23:30 Menschen bei Maischberger 00:45 lebens.art 01:45 Pferde - der Schatz der Mongolen 02:00 Gwen Stefani: Harajuku Lovers Tour 03:00 Andrej Rubljow Das Vierte 06:30 Teleshopping 07:30 Living Gospel - Antworten aus Gottes Wort 10:00 Teleshopping 12:00 Cash Quiz 15:00 Teleshopping 15:05 Before They Were Stars - Special 16:15 Detektiv Rockford: L.A. - Ich liebe dich 18:00 Hart, aber herzlich 19:05 Remington Steele 20:15 Ratten - Sie werden dich kriegen 22:20 Piranha II - Fliegende Killer 00:10 Night-Teleshopping 00:20 Miss February 2002 00:40 Women 01:20 Night-Teleshopping 01:40 Playmate Video Calendar 2000 03:10 Night-Dauerwerbesendung 03:45 Totally Busted 04:20 Night-Dauerwerbesendung 04:55 Cover Girls Uncovered Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials 07:15 Louie 07:20 Louie 07:30 Peb & Pebber - Helden Privat 07:40 Caillou 08:00 Die Schlümpfe 08:30 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 09:00 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 09:30 Jimmy Neutron 10:00 Hotel Zack & Cody 10:30 Camp Lazlo 11:00 Camp Lazlo 11:15 Simsalabim Sabrina 11:45 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner - Die TV-Serie 12:15 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Yin Yang Yo! 13:15 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner - Die TV-Serie 13:45 Disneys Kuzco's Königsklasse 13:55 Disneys große Pause 14:15 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 14:45 Cosmo & Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen 15:15 Power Rangers Operation Overdrive 15:45 Transformers Animated 16:15 Totally Spies 16:45 Disneys Art Attack 17:15 WOW Die Entdeckerzone 17:45 WOW Die Entdeckerzone 18:10 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner - Die TV-Serie 18:40 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner - Die TV-Serie 19:15 Disneys Kuzco's Königsklasse 19:45 Hotel Zack & Cody 20:15 Die Dinosaurier - Das fantastische Urzeitexperiment 21:15 Duell der Tiere 22:20 ABBA Mania 00:25 Infomercials 02:10 Fun-Night VOX 06:10 St. Tropez 07:10 St. Tropez 08:15 VOX präsentiert den RTL-Shop 09:50 Paparazzi - Jäger mit der Kamera 10:50 SPIEGEL TV Thema 12:55 VOXTOURS 13:25 WOLKENLOS 13:55 stern TV-Reportage 14:55 Ab ins Beet! Die Garten-Soap 16:00 Versägt noch mal! Heimwerker zwischen Lust und Frust 17:00 Unser Traum vom Haus 18:00 hundkatzemaus 19:15 Wildes Wohnzimmer 20:15 Spy Kids 21:50 Focus TV Spezial 23:55 Intime Verschwörung 01:35 Spy Kids 02:55 Fastlane 03:40 Profiler 04:25 Wissenshunger 04:35 VOX präsentiert den RTL-Shop 05:35 VOXTOURS ZDF 05:30 aspekte 06:00 Tom 06:20 Martin Morgen 06:55 Henry der Schreckliche 07:15 Tabaluga tivi 08:00 Bibi Blocksberg 08:25 1, 2 oder 3 08:50 logo! - Nachrichten rund um die Welt 09:00 pur+ 09:25 Bibi und Tina 09:50 In einem Land vor unserer Zeit 10:35 Löwenzahn 11:00 heute 11:05 Wildes Herz Afrika 11:50 Die Küchenschlacht - der Wochenrückblick 13:00 heute 13:05 ZDFwochen-journal 14:00 Frauenarzt Dr. Markus Merthin 14:45 Freunde fürs Leben 15:30 Dresdner Schnauzen 16:15 Lafer!Lichter!Lecker! 17:00 heute 17:05 Länderspiegel 17:45 Menschen - das Magazin 18:00 hallo deutschland 18:30 Leute heute 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Unser Charly 20:15 Bella Block ... denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun 21:50 heute-journal 22:03 Wetter 22:05 Art of War 23:55 heute 00:00 Wer hat Angst vorm weißen Mann? 01:50 Schatten der Leidenschaft 02:10 Schatten der Leidenschaft 02:30 heute 02:35 Ein Mann für geheime Stunden 04:10 Höllenjob Hausfrau 04:40 citydreams 04:55 Länderspiegel VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA 07:00 Kochlik 07:30 Kocha, nie kocha 08:00 Parot 08:30 Całuśnik 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Planet VIVA 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Kamień, papier, nożyce 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Hot or Not 19:50 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Hallmark Channel 6:00 O Osmondach inaczej 8:00 Chłopak od muzyki 10:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (1/2) 12:00 Chłopak od muzyki 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Przerwany mecz (3) 16:00 Wielka fala 18:00 Znak czterech 20:00 Dziesięć przykazań (2-ost.) 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dziecięca wyliczanka (4) 0:00 Nietypowa przesyłka 2:00 Znak czterech 4:00 O Osmondach inaczej Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Kobieta z prowincji 9:15 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 11:05 Wszędzie, byle nie tu 13:05 Rzeki i przypływy 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Walki powietrzne poskoczka mułowego (8/13) 14:40 Złote wrota 16:50 Miss Potter 18:30 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 22:40 Hustle & Flow 0:40 Bazyliszek - król węży 2:10 Śniadanie na Plutonie 4:15 Wstyd 5:30 Shrek Canal + Film 7:00 Flicka 8:40 Olimpiada w Pekinie 2008 - dwie strony medalu 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Wyspa mamusiek (11/15) 10:00 Łapu-capu 10:10 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk maluje arcydzieło (14/16) 10:55 O czym szumią wierzby 12:35 Życie jest muzyką 14:10 Something New 15:50 Animania 16:40 Przeczucie 18:15 Spadaj! 20:00 Drużba 22:00 As w rękawie 23:50 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 1:50 Shaft 3:30 Wiatr buszujący w jęczmieniu 5:35 Farba Canal + Sport 7:00 Ciekawski George 8:30 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 10:05 Intryga rodzinna 12:10 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia 13:45 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action 14:15 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Rzymie 16:20 Woda 18:20 Taxi 4 20:00 Nieustraszony 21:50 Złodziejka 23:25 Miasto śmierci 1:20 Pułapka 3:05 Apocalypto 5:25 Tron syreny National Geographic Channel 6:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk 7:00 Życie wśród lwów 8:00 Wojna w przyrodzie 9:00 Bliscy wrogowie 10:00 Wojna drapieżników (1/2) 11:00 Wojna drapieżników (2-ost.) 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 14:00 Smoki pustyni Namib 15:00 Słonie z Kilimandżaro 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Kto steruje samolotem? 17:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samochody 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Spadek ciśnienia 19:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Pechowa naprawa 21:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa (1/2) 22:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa (2-ost.) 23:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Militaria: Czołg 0:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Militaria: Pocisk Cruise 1:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Militaria: Karabin maszynowy 2:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców 3:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Walka powietrzna w alei MiG-ów 4:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Nazistowska ekspedycja 5:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa (1/2) TV5Monde 04:05 Stratégies animales 05:00 TV5MONDE le journal 05:30 Côté maison 06:00 TV5MONDE le journal 06:25 Reflets sud 07:15 Le dessous des cartes 07:30 Matičre grise RTBF 08:00 Le journal de Radio-Canada 08:30 Pacha et les chats 08:45 Toupie et Binou 08:50 Adibou aventures 08:55 Atomic Betty 09:10 Cédric 09:25 Cédric 09:35 Foot 2 rue 10:00 C'est pas sorcier 10:30 Nos années pension 10:55 Paroles de clips 11:05 Acoustic 11:30 Escapade gourmande 12:00 TV5MONDE l'info 12:05 Nec plus ultra 12:30 D'un monde ŕ l'autre 13:20 Ręves d'hôtels 13:30 Le journal de la RTBF 14:00 Nouvo 14:30 La vie en vert 15:00 Cité guide 15:30 Une brique dans le ventre 16:00 Tous ŕ la brocante 16:30 Questions pour un champion 17:00 Palais d'Europe 18:00 TV5MONDE le journal 18:25 Monsieur Joseph 20:30 Le journal de France 2 21:00 Divertissement 23:00 TV5MONDE le journal 23:10 Le journal de la TSR 23:40 Fort Boyard 01:45 TV5MONDE le journal Afrique 02:05 Palais d'Europe 03:00 Le dessous des cartes 03:10 Les héros de la nature Mezzo 05:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna skrzynka: Jean-François Zygel, lekcja o Beli Bartoku 11:00 Bela Bartok, Koncert na orkiestrę 11:40 Muzyczna skrzynka: Jean-François Zygel, lekcja o Cezarze Francku 12:45 Cesar Franck, Kwintet fortepianowy f-moll 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Claudio Monteverdi, 'Orfeusz' 19:45 Orfeusz, kulisy powstania piekła 20:30 Ludwig van Beethoven, IX symfonia d-moll op. 125 21:45 Ludwig van Beethoven, 'Missa solemnis' D-dur op. 123 23:20 Jan Sebastian Bach, V suita c-moll na wiolonczelę solo BWV 1011 00:00 Ensemble Ba Cissoko, kora i jej wirtuozi 01:00 Divertimezzo 02:00 Sarah Vaughan na żywo z Montrealu, 1983 03:00 Divertimezzo 04:00 David Linx, na żywo ze studia Lonious, 2004 DW-TV 02:00 Journal 02:30 CLIPMANIA 03:00 Journal 03:30 Quadriga 04:00 Journal 04:30 euromaxx 05:00 Journal 05:30 Heimweh, Durchfall, Lagerkoller - Ein Jugendjazzorchester auf Tournee in Asien 06:00 Journal 06:30 Quadriga 07:00 Journal 07:30 Politik direkt 08:00 Journal 08:30 It's Tough on the Road - A Youth Jazz Orchestra on Tour in Asia 09:00 Journal 09:30 Quadriga 10:00 Journal 10:30 People and Politics 11:00 Journal 11:30 Ich habe überlebt - Verwundet zurück aus Kabul 12:00 Journal 12:30 Quadriga 13:00 Journal 13:30 euromaxx 14:00 Journal 14:30 I Survived! - Returning Home Wounded from Kabul 15:00 Journal 15:30 CLIPMANIA 16:00 Journal 16:30 euromaxx 17:00 Journal 17:30 Peking 2008 18:00 Journal 18:30 CLIPMANIA 19:00 Journal 19:30 euromaxx 20:00 Journal 20:30 Beijing 2008 21:00 Journal 21:30 Kultur.21 22:00 Journal 22:30 euromaxx 23:00 Journal 23:30 hin & weg 00:00 Journal 00:30 Arts.21 01:00 Journal 01:30 euromaxx BBC World News 00:00 BBC World News 00:30 Asian Business Leaders 01:00 BBC World News America 02:00 BBC World News 02:30 Click 03:00 BBC World News 03:30 Our World 04:00 World News Today 05:00 BBC World News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC World News 06:30 Nature Inc. 07:00 BBC World News 07:30 Middle East Business Report 08:00 BBC World News 08:30 Click 09:00 BBC World News 09:10 The World Debate 10:00 BBC World News 10:10 Imagination 11:00 BBC World News 11:10 Newsnight 12:00 BBC World News 12:30 Our World 13:00 BBC World News 13:30 Middle East Business Report 14:00 BBC World News 14:30 Dateline London 15:00 BBC World News 15:15 Sport Today 15:30 The Record Europe 16:00 BBC World News 16:10 An Islamic History Of Europe 17:00 BBC World News 17:10 The World Debate 18:00 BBC World News 18:30 This Week 19:00 BBC World News 19:10 Imagination 20:00 BBC World News 20:15 Sport Today 20:30 Reporters 21:00 BBC World News 21:10 The World Debate 22:00 BBC World News 22:30 Spirit Of Yachting 23:00 BBC World News 23:10 Newsnight CNN 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 08:00 News Special 09:00 The Campaign Trail 09:30 Business Traveller 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 World Sport 13:00 World's Untold Stories 13:30 Revealed 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport 15:00 The Spirit Of... 15:30 Business Traveller 16:00 News Special 17:00 TalkAsia 17:30 International Correspondants 18:00 World News 18:30 Inside Africa 19:00 The Spirit Of... 19:30 Revealed 20:00 The Campaign Trail 20:30 Business Traveller 21:00 News Special 22:00 World News 22:30 World Sport 23:00 World News 23:30 International Correspondents 00:00 i Report for CNN 00:30 World Sport 01:00 World News 01:30 Inside Africa 02:00 World News 02:30 TalkAsia 03:00 Larry King Live 04:00 This Week in Politics 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport France 24 06:00 The News 06:10 Weather 06:12 Ads 06:15 Environment 06:21 Health 06:24 In the Weeklies 06:30 The News 06:40 Weather 06:41 Ads 06:43 Sports 06:49 The Week In The Middle East 07:00 The News 07:10 Weather 07:12 Ads 07:15 In the Papers 07:18 On The Road To Beijing 07:27 Opinions 07:30 The News 07:40 Weather 07:41 Ads 07:43 Fashion 07:47 Culture 07:56 In the Weeklies 08:00 The News 08:10 Weather 08:12 Ads 08:14 The Business Interview 08:26 Personalities 08:30 The News 08:40 Weather 08:41 Ads 08:43 Sports 08:49 In the Papers 08:53 Lifestyle 08:57 Opinions 09:00 The News 09:10 Weather 09:12 Ads 09:13 Reporters 09:30 The News 09:40 Weather 09:41 Ads 09:43 Sports 09:49 Webnews 10:00 The News 10:10 Weather 10:12 Ads 10:14 Caring 10:26 In the Weeklies 10:30 The News 10:40 Weather 10:41 Ads 10:43 The Week In The Americas 10:54 Lifestyle 10:57 Personalities 11:00 The News 11:10 Weather 11:12 Ads 11:14 Sports 11:20 In the Papers 11:24 Lifestyle 11:27 Personalities 11:30 The News 11:40 Weather 11:41 Ads 11:43 The France 24 Interview 11:55 In the Weeklies 11:58 Ads 12:00 The News 12:10 Weather 12:12 Ads 12:14 Report 12:27 Euro Zooming 12:30 The News 12:40 Weather 12:41 Ads 12:43 Reporters 13:00 The News 13:10 Weather 13:12 Ads 13:15 In the Weeklies 13:19 On The Road To Beijing 13:30 The News 13:40 Weather 13:41 Ads 13:43 The Talk of Paris 14:00 The News 14:10 Ads 14:11 The Talk of Paris 14:30 The News 14:40 Weather 14:41 Ads 14:43 Caring 14:55 World Generation 15:00 The News 15:10 Weather 15:12 Ads 15:14 Fashion 15:17 Culture 15:26 Lifestyle 15:30 The News 15:40 Weather 15:41 Ads 15:43 Opinions 15:46 The Week in Africa 15:55 Personalities 16:00 The News 16:10 Weather 16:12 Ads 16:14 Future 16:17 Environment 16:23 Lifestyle 16:26 Fashion 16:30 The News 16:40 Weather 16:41 Ads 16:43 Webnews 16:52 Opinions 16:55 Personalities 17:00 The News 17:10 Weather 17:12 Ads 17:27 Lifestyle 17:30 The News 17:40 Weather 17:41 Ads 17:43 In the Weeklies 17:47 Personalities 17:57 Opinions 18:00 The News 18:10 Weather 18:12 Ads 18:14 The France 24 Interview 18:26 Lifestyle 18:30 The News 18:40 Weather 18:41 Ads 18:43 The Week In Maghreb 18:52 Lifestyle 18:55 Opinions 19:00 The News 19:10 Weather 19:12 Ads 19:14 Sports 19:20 On The Road To Beijing 19:30 The News 19:40 Weather 19:41 Ads 19:43 Opinions 19:46 Webnews 19:57 Lifestyle 20:00 The News 20:10 Weather 20:12 Ads 20:14 Sports 20:20 The Week In The Middle East 20:30 The News 20:40 Weather 20:41 Ads 20:43 Culture 20:52 Future 20:55 Opinions 21:00 The News 21:10 Weather 21:11 Ads 21:13 The Talk of Paris 21:28 Ads 21:30 The News 21:40 Ads 21:41 The Talk of Paris 22:00 The News 22:10 Weather 22:12 Ads 22:14 Sports 22:20 Environment 22:26 Health 22:30 The News 22:40 Weather 22:41 Ads 22:43 Reporters 23:00 The News 23:10 Weather 23:12 Ads 23:14 Sports 23:20 On The Road To Beijing 23:30 The News 23:40 Weather 23:41 Ads 23:46 Report 00:00 The News 00:10 Weather 00:12 Sports 00:19 Personalities 00:30 The News 00:40 Weather 00:41 Lifestyle 00:44 The France 24 Interview 01:00 The News 01:10 Weather 01:12 Personalities 01:16 The Week In Maghreb 01:25 Lifestyle 01:30 The News 01:40 Weather 01:41 Sports 01:48 Webnews 01:56 World Generation 02:00 The News 02:10 Weather 02:12 Culture 02:22 Personalities 02:25 Opinions 02:30 The News 02:40 Weather 02:41 Health 02:44 Personalities 02:54 Opinions 02:56 Euro Zooming 03:00 The News 03:10 Weather 03:12 Sports 03:18 Future 03:21 Environment 03:30 The News 03:40 Weather 03:41 The Week In The Middle East 03:51 Personalities 03:53 Lifestyle 04:00 The News 04:10 Weather 04:13 Reporters 04:30 The News 04:40 Weather 04:45 Webnews 04:53 Environment 05:00 The News 05:10 Weather 05:12 Culture 05:21 Fashion 05:24 Lifestyle 05:30 The News 05:40 Weather 05:41 Lifestyle 05:54 Personalities Al Jazzera 06:00 News 06:30 Listening Post 07:00 News 07:30 Inside Iraq 08:00 Frost Over The World 09:00 News 09:30 Inside USA 10:00 News 10:30 Street Food 11:00 News Hour 12:00 Frost Over The World 13:00 News 13:30 Sportsworld 14:00 News 14:30 People and Power 15:00 News Hour 16:00 101 East 16:30 One on One Hold 17:00 News Hour 18:00 News 18:30 Sportsworld 19:00 News 19:30 It Happened In... 20:00 News Hour 21:00 Inside USA 21:30 People and Power 22:00 News 22:30 Inside Iraq 23:00 News Hour London 00:00 News 00:30 Street Food 01:00 News 01:30 One on One Hold 02:00 Witness Special 03:00 News 03:30 Inside USA 04:00 News Hour DC 05:00 Inside Iraq 05:30 People and Power Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Vierte z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Monde z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DW-TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World News z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku